


Meeting

by LiaLox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ...also a quick read, A lot of rhymes, Dr. Seuss style storytelling, Fun to read, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaLox/pseuds/LiaLox
Summary: Prompto and Noctis meet—retold Dr. Seuss style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something bouncy. :DD (I'm procrastinating everything)

There once was a boy,

Alone and unseen.

He sat away from the others;

But it’s not like they were mean.

 

It’s just that he felt,

Like the freckles of his skin.

Nothing wrong with his being,

But not quite fitting in.

 

Then everything changed,

With a dog and a letter.

He mustered the courage,

To change things for the better.

 

He crept to the prince,

All cautious and shy,

Then somehow messed up,

Just trying to say hi.

 

Noct looked to the kid,

Who fell in the muck.

Gods, the prince thought.

He’s clumsy as fuck.

 

Just then, the bell rang,

For the students to return,

Making friends wasn’t easy,

The boy had to learn.

 

He did find it strange,

All the muscles he’d gained--

But to make his first friend,

He never complained.

 

And it wouldn’t be,

Until many years passed,

That the boy would have the courage,

To greet Noctis at last.

 

They got along well,

For two boys who’d just met.

But the prince knew better;

He couldn’t forget.

 

And gone were the days,

Unseen and alone.

He’d never be lonely,

With a best friend of his own.


End file.
